Untouchables
by elaviell
Summary: Regina and Robin find themselves in an impossible predicament. How will things unfold? Fix-it (long) fic. My personal take on s4. [3x21-22 forth]
1. Chapter 1

The situation we have upon us is not a good one. I wish I trusted the writers to resolve it in a satisfactory matter for us OQers and Regina lovers, but I'm not sure we'll ever get that.  
After a long time thinking about how I would like this to be handled, this is what I came up with and I decided to put it in fic form and share with you guys. Hope you enjoy it.

Let's call it a fanmade s4 while we suffer through this dreaded hiatus.

**WARNING:** I am not too big on Emma. With that I'm not saying I'm going to actively hurt her or anything like that, but when shedoes make an appearance here, she won't be praised for her actions and "wanting to do the right thing" or "not knowing". You have been warned.

* * *

Robin snapped out of his reverie just in time to see the door to Granny's shut behind the brunette's back. He instinctively let go of his family's embrace, eyes glued on the walking frame that was visible through the glass door and windows.

"Regina?!" he called out in unison with Henry's "Mom?!"

Marian looked up at her husband, not quite understanding the situation. "Robin?"

"Papa, Regina," Roland pointed at the door while looking up at his father, his tiny face with a somewhat upset expression.

Robin looked from Marian to Henry, struggle imprinted on his face. Henry started making his way to the door when Robin pleaded the young boy to let him try.

"Allow me," he said.

Henry reluctantly decided to let Robin go after his mother, but promised himself he would follow shortly thereafter.

Robin turned back to his family, caressing his son's hair. "Roland, stay with Mama," this time he turned his attention to Marian. "I'll be right back."

"Robin, what are you doing? Are you going after _that_ woman?" Marian's face was plastered with shock, even horror. "Why?" she looked at him questioningly but got no answer. "Robin?"

"Just give me a second," he started backing away. "I'll be back."

He made his way to the door, another "Regina," escaping his throat. Marian was standing like a statue; she was confused by this strange new world and had no idea what was going on. How was her family even there? She had just left the place where they belonged: _home_; where she had been on her way to see them. Now she was stuck in this weird place she couldn't even begin to understand, and so were they. Why was her husband going after, of all people, _that_ woman? Why was her son calling out to _her_?

The atmosphere around Granny's became heavy. All eyes were on Emma, then on Marian, then back on Emma again.

"What have you done, Emma?" Snow asked her daughter, hurt in her voice.

"I…," Emma was at a loss for words. She looked down at Henry. What was that he was looking at her with? Hatred? She could have sworn she saw anger in his tear-stained face. "Henry…," she tried to reach out to him but he ran outside. Where his feet were taking him, he didn't know.

Not far from there, Regina rushed down the street. Her mind was making fun of herself for believing for a fact that she had gotten her second chance. _It is possible to find love again_. Tinkerbell's words had haunted her her entire life. _Was being happy such a terrible fate_? When she answered the question with a 'yes' she had no idea just how true that was. She had said 'yes' out of fear, but now she actually felt the pain of happiness - to hold something good and then have it taken away from within your grasp, again. She did her best to pick up her pace as she heard footsteps approaching. She was nowhere near willing to talk right now, no matter whose footsteps those where.

"Regina?" that familiar, accented voice called. She continued, however, down her path without looking back. Despite herself, she hugged her petite-feeling body while marching as a sudden blast of cold took over her. Something told her it was not due to the weather.

"Regina, wait!" he called out again.

"Go away," she rallied, her voice failing her.

"Regina, please," he said, his voice beseeching.

He was the last person she wanted to talk to, even see, right now. She tried to ignore him but his presence drew closer to her every shaky breath she took.

"Go away," she said once more, this time louder.

"Regina, I must speak to you. Just let me…,"

Regina turned on her heels with a snap. "Stop this," she said violently. Her hands were thrown up in the air as smoke came out of her fingers. Robin's feet suddenly felt like they had been glued to the ground. He was unable to move. She'd done it again, just like she had done it back in the Enchanted Forest when they were in her castle.

"Leave me alone," she'd never mastered hiding her emotions from Robin, and this time was no different. Her voice was hoarse and tears fell freely from her eyes.

He tried moving his feet but, of course, it was no use. Regina was still facing him a couple of yards away so he just spoke from where he was. "Regina, please. Let me talk to you," his eyes were pleading. He tried to walk again to no avail.

"There is nothing to talk about," she mustered her bravest tone.

"There is. There is, Regina. This-, what's happening, it's not right," he looked into her eyes. "Please, Regina."

She opened her mouth defensively, eyes glued on his. "Don't do this," she said after a while, but she couldn't bring herself to turn her back on him and walk away. "Leave."

"Just let me talk to you for a while," the tenderness in his voice and expression were like a million daggers piercing through her. "Please," he said again. "Let me talk to you."

With a swing of her hand she freed him - he could walk again. He gathered his bearings and slowly walked towards her. If Regina didn't know any better she'd say she was glued to the ground herself, as she couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. The closer he got, the more her heart broke.

He finally became so close Regina thought her lungs would shut down. He cradled her face in his hands. "Regina, _M'lady_," those words panged her. She was already regretting the decision of letting him talk to her. "What is this…What, what happened? What's going on?" he didn't even know how to begin.

"I don't know," was what came out of her mouth but she really wanted to answer with _What always happens_.

"How is this even possible? How…," he was really confused. It was all just surreal.

"I guess anything is possible," she said. All she could think about now was how much she wanted to get out of there.

"But-," Robin started.

"What is it you want to talk about?" she asked coldly.

Robin moved a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. "I…this situation," he hesitated. "I don't know what to do. I couldn't just let you go," he was mumbling. "We...,"

"There is no _we_," she stated. _Not anymore_, she thought.

He looked at her quizzically. "Regina," he started.

"No," she said simply. "Your wife is back. Your family is together. Your son has his mother back," she laughed nervously through a sob. "You got your second chance, and it's the best case scenario for a second chance, isn't it? Take it."

Her smile was so beautiful. _So_ beautiful. And also so broken. He didn't think his heart could hurt like this.

"This isn't my second chance, Regina. _You_-," he started but Regina really didn't want to hear what he was about to say. It would only be more painful.

"Go now, Robin," a tear escaped her eye. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. Regina permitted herself to close her eyes and enjoy his warm touch, one last time.

"I don't want to," he said.

"You must," Regina retorted. "It's OK," she said. "It's the right thing to do. I understand," she gave into her instincts and caressed his face.

"I don't," he said.

Regina felt her world crumbling. A little more of this and she would shatter from within.

"It will all fall into place soon," she answered him. "Now go, go be happy." She tried a smile.

He shook his head "Regina," her name on his lips made her feel as if she had a lump in her throat.

She reluctantly pushed his hands away from her face, but gently. Her eyes squeezed shut with emotion. "Please, don't follow me," she said with all the courage she could conjure.

"Regina, I'm sorry."

She looked into his ocean blue eyes one last time and choked a sob before turning her back on him and making her way down the streets of Storybrooke.

Robin stood still, watching her figure get farther and farther away until there was nothing, just the cold night and the emptiness he felt in his chest.

* * *

She felt like she had been walking for hours. Had her house always been this far? As she made her way to the mansion, Regina wished she could be at that party. Not for the occasion itself, but so she could be surrounded by anything but the loneliness that awaited her. Regina sighed, breathing out a smoke of white cloud. It was _cold_. She heard a noise behind her when she saw him: her son, rushing towards her.

"Mom," he shouted while running in her direction.

"Henry?" she opened her arms and her son threw himself in her embrace.

"Mom," he said, his heart breaking when he saw the tear tracks on her face.

She hunched down so she could be eye-leveled with him, which, nowadays, was not that much. Henry hugged her tightly, his love for her overwhelming him.

Regina let herself get lost in her son's arms.

"Henry, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?"

"I don't want to be at the party if you won't," he said.

"Henry, I don't think I can go back in there now," she explained.

"No, that's not what I meant, Mom. You're heading home, right?" Henry looked for confirmation. When Regina nodded he pointedly added: "I'm spending the night with you. Let's go home."

"Are you sure?"

This had never happened to her before.

"It's still early, Henry. Wouldn't you rather-,"

"No, I want to go home with you." He smiled.

Regina didn't protest. She didn't know how much she wanted company until now, especially if it were her son's.

"Let's go then," she said. Henry supported her weight as they walked home shoulder-to-shoulder.

Back at the house Regina sat on a couch by the fire. She was wrapped up in a thick blanket, patiently waiting for Henry to come back from the kitchen.

"Henry? What are you doing there?" she called out.

"Coming, Mom. Almost there," he shouted in response.

He emerged from the kitchen shortly after, a tray in hand. Henry sat next to his mother, handing her a mug from which a hot white steam escaped. Regina took a sip and set it on the side table. "Thank you," she smiled at her son.

"Did you want anything to eat, too?"

"No, that's fine, Henry. I'm not hungry."

"But you should eat," he didn't mean for it to sound so reproachful.

"I am, Henry. I'm just not hungry right now. I promise. You can take me to lunch tomorrow," she stroked his cheek.

Henry still felt powerless. He felt like he wasn't helping at all.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," he blurted out "you don't deserve this."

She opened her arms and Henry nestled there.

"Maybe I do," she pondered. "For all the things that I have done."

"No you don't, Mom!" Henry replied. "Remember when the first curse was broken and you told me you wanted to redeem yourself? Well, you did. Many times. The things you did, well, there was a reason for that. I understand that now. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Oh, Henry," Regina held him for dear life, as close as she could.

Henry pulled back a little, just so he could see her face.

"How can I help you, Mom? I want to help." He looked really anguished.

"You are doing more than enough already," she cradled his face and kissed his forehead.

Henry knew that wasn't true. That was just his mother being brave and kind to him. But he knew she was breaking inside. He let it go for the time being but promised himself he would do anything in his power to make her happy.

"You could use some rest, Mom, don't you think?"

"I suppose," she said sweetly. She motioned to stand and go upstairs to her bedroom but Henry held her in place.

"Maybe we could just stay here for a while?" he suggested.

He smiled up at her, the sweetest smile she had ever seen. She sat back on the couch as Henry moved next to the armrest and led her to lie down, her head on his lap.

"Goodnight, Mom," he leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple. "Sweet dreams."

And with that, Regina closed her eyes.

* * *

The way back to Granny's was a hopeless one. Robin struggled to move forward, his stomach churning. Not sure if he was ready to face what was outlined in front of him, he contemplated the night's unsettling events.

Was he surprised to see his wife right in front of him after watching her die such a long time ago? Yes. Was he happy for their son? Yes. Was he happy for Marian herself? Absolutely. How _he_ felt about it, though, was a puzzle. He had never been so conflicted in his entire life. He just saw no outlet.

His family was still there when he finally reentered the diner. Snow, David and baby Neal were on the same booth they had previously been in. He also spotted the newlyweds, sharing yet another drink.

"Papa," Roland ran into his father's arms upon seeing him.

Marian followed close right after her son, her expression blank.

"Robin, are you going to tell me what's going on? Why did you chase after…_her_?" there was actual disgust in her tone when she referred to Regina.

"Marian, please. Can we not do this here? We can go back to the camp and I'll explain everything."

"Regina nice, Mama," Roland said.

Anger washed over Marian. Why was her family in this place and, more importantly, what kind of attachment had they to this woman? Had they forgotten who she was? "That witch…," she started, but Robin interrupted her by leading them outside. "OK, let's go now," he said as the three of them left Granny's.

Back at the booth, Snow watched with a worried face. "This doesn't look good," she said to her husband. David sat next to her and couldn't help but feel weird about the situation as well. "How does one fix this?"

"I don't know," David answered sincerely. "All we can do is hope everything works out for the best."

Snow never thought a family reunion would ever _not_ make her happy. This was supposed to be a joyful moment. It was supposed to confirm her beliefs in family always finding each other. But in reality, she felt nothing of the sort. That reunion had much greater repercussions. It would have alarming impact on every involved part, all four of them. The truth was, her heart was breaking for Regina.

After safely tucking Roland into bed, Robin left his son's tent and made his way to where Marian was sitting by the fire.

He knew she wasn't happy in the slightest, her face told him that much. The initial joy of seeing her family had been washed away both by his pursuit of another woman and the inexplicable events.

"Marian, darling, why are you so upset? This is just a surprise to me as it is to you. I still don't understand what's going on."

"Why am I upset?" she spat. "I want you to tell me why you rushed after that woman and just left me there standing like a fool! And what is this place? What are we, _you_ doing here?"

"Marian," Robin started. How would he explain this? "Things happened in our lives...," he paused "...a long time ago. It's difficult to explain."

"Try," Marian dared him.

"That woman who brought you here, Emma; she brought you from the past. You know that, don't you?"

Marian just looked at him.

Robin cleared his throat. "What, or where, she brought you back from happened a long time ago."

"No, it didn't," she said. "I was just there."

"No, Marian. It happened _years_ ago and...," Robin trailed off. How was he going to say this? "Since Emma brought you here you probably don't remember. I mean, at this point it didn't even happen to you." He tried to make sense of things with himself. "This time travel thing is confusing."

"What are you talking about Robin?"

"Marian, you are not supposed to be here. You- you...,"

"Just say it, Robin," she snapped.

"You left us." He tried. When he got a vacant expression from Marian he elaborated. "You _passed away_, Marian," he finally let out.

Her eyes widened. The events that, from her perspective, had taken place just that afternoon haunting her. "Well, that makes sense," that wasn't what Robin expected her to say at all. "And she did it."

"Who?" he asked.

"That Evil Witch!" Marian replied.

"Regina?" he looked for confirmation.

Marian was furious. "Since when are you on a first name basis with the Evil Queen?"

"She's not evil. It's complicated, Marian."

"I can't believe you are defending the woman who terrorized our entire village. No, the entire Enchanted Forest. The woman who killed your _wife_!"

Robin was well aware of Regina's past, he had always been. But from the moment he met her, truly met _her_, he knew he couldn't use it against her. There was just so much more to it.

"What are you talking about, Marian?"

"I was her prisoner today. I was going to be executed by her in the morning. Yes. By her, the Evil Queen!"

"No," Robin declared. Much to Marian's distaste, he didn't state that in disbelief, but in confirmation.

"What are you saying, Robin? That I'm mad? I was just there. Just this afternoon. In a dungeon, awaiting death! And you said I died, so I'm sure it was by the hands of that witch."

"Marian, that's not how you died."

"I was just there!" she growled.

"Darling, you don't remember because now it never happened to you, but-" Robin gathered himself. "you died in my arms."

Marian was aghast. "No. It is impossible to escape the Queen's incarceration."

"Marian, you were never a prisoner. In all our years, you were never kept from me. Not once. We were always together."

"I don't understand. I was just there."

"This time travel thing is complicated. Something must have set a reaction and changed things. But trust me, I think I would notice if you had gone missing. I'm telling you, Marian, we were never apart. You died because of me. I will never forget that day." his guilt was visible.

Marian closed the distance between them. "Oh, Robin!" she hugged him. "This is all too confusing, I don't understand."

"Me neither," he said, both of them calming down.

"Tell me what really happened." Marian asked.

Robin sighed. Reliving that day was something he diligently avoided. He couldn't dodge the bullet now, though, so he took a deep breath and told Marian about how he lost her.

* * *

It was getting late, and the party at the diner was coming to an end. Granny made sure to use her most pleasant tone to announce she was kicking everybody out. She would, after all, have to open up early in the morning while the others slept their hangovers out. People started dispersing as Granny grabbed a broom to straighten up the place. That was when the door crashed open and in came a freezing cloud of light-blue smoke. A blonde woman materialized, her blue dress dragging through the floor as if she were gliding.

All gazes fell upon her as she strode across the room studying her surroundings. Her eyes suddenly became fixated on the newlyweds by the window. More specifically, on the groom.

"Ah, we meet again," she spoke.

An abrupt burst of chatter filled the room. No one had _ever_ seen that woman before. Clearly, she wasn't from the Enchanted Forest? One thing was for certain, though - she hadn't come for the party. At some point a "What now?" was heard escaping Grumpy's mouth.

"Rumplestiltskin," she enunciated. "Remember me?"

Rumple stood and walked towards her. The glance they exchanged was unreadable to all the others, their eyes blazing fire.

"Thought you'd seen the last of me, did you?" she said with a mocking smile.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, dearie."

A rush of ice cold wind invaded their space. Snow and David instinctively rushed to protect their newborn. "Do not play dumb with me," there was rage in her voice as she looked around. "How do you feel about this little town of yours, huh? Do you like it? Is it home? Do you like these people?" she motioned towards the crowd.

The townsfolk grew restless. Gold and this woman had assuredly met before and, from the looks of it, hadn't parted ways in a positive note. Would they never rid themselves of such fate? They had _just_ gotten rid of the Zelena threat, just to come by a new one.

"You made a mistake, Dark One. But you're not getting off that easily this time." She eyed him defiantly. "If you don't do right by your wrongs, I'm going to freeze this town to the ground; along with the hearts of your loved ones." She eyed the brunette sitting across the chair he had just vacated with a vile expression. "You know what I can do." She arched an eyebrow.

Rumple automatically stood before his wife.

"You are going to curse the day you screwed me over to get your own way. Mark my words," she gritted her teeth.

The stranger stomp her foot on the floor, and Storybrooke began being overtaken by ice right before everybody's eyes. There were gasps, somewhere behind the counter a glass clattered to the floor.

She laughed loudly. "This is _nothing_ compared to what I can do," she provoked. "This winter will only get worse and there's no place you can hide. None of you. You have to ask yourself a question, Rumplestiltskin: what are you willing to sacrifice?"

Part of Rumple regretted what he had done. He found himself in an impossible situation, one he'd hoped he'd never had to deal with. Jeopardizing Belle's life wasn't an option. But the alternative? He wasn't sure he was willing to do it either.

"I'll give you time to think things over, even discuss it with your- _friends_? But you'll be seeing me again. Soon. And this time...," she paused for effect. "...you won't be able to lock me up in a vase." The blonde vanished.

Everybody turned to Rumple for answers. Belle ran towards him and held him tight. "Rumple?" she searched his eyes. They could all see he wasn't taking this lightly.

"What the hell was that?" Grumpy squawked. "Who was that?"

Rumple exhaled and pondered for a while.

"That was Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

* * *

What do you think, guys? Should I continue?

I don't know how the exact number of chapters I'm gonna make but I kind of already have the entire fic planned and I know where it's going. I'd like to say I could keep writing it throughout the entire hiatus but I don't want to keep you guys waiting that long, neither do I want to post once in a lifetime. Let's see how this goes, feedback me and I can get a better idea of what to do.

Any mistakes in the text are mine. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I wanted to apologize for the delay in posting this. When I posted Chapter 1 I was already almost done with Chapter 2 but then I decided to go another way, so I practically rewrote the whole thing. I'm so sorry! But Chapter 3 won't take so long since I'm already writing it too (and this time I won't change the direction it takes!) Thank you for your patience, guys. I hope you're still into knowing what happens here.

Second, I'd like to **thank you all** for the feedback! It means a lot to me. Your comments and kudos and bookmarks make me smile. :}

Any mistakes are mine, no beta.

Without any further ado...

* * *

Her dreamless slumber was interrupted by a loud huff about her ear. The boy next to her untangled himself from the covers, his destination the great leaded window where his index finger brushed the nippy glass. "What is that?" Henry asked in disbelief to the crispy layers of white pouring from the tree tops to the ground. Regina observed in awe on the background, her lips parting at the sight.

The sun struggled to spill its light beyond the gloomy cloud barrier. Harsh weather had been faced by them many times before, just not like this.

"Go get dressed, Henry," she breathed. It was the way she said it that prevented him from protesting. He stepped out of sight into the hall and up the flight of stairs.

It was only then that she let herself fully evaluate the situation. She felt unnerved. The one thing Regina Mills recognized when she witnessed was exactly what she feared she was seeing before her eyes - _magic_. A very powerful one.

A normal life just wasn't cut out for them, it seemed. Year after year, battle after battle, there was always something else - _someone_ else. She couldn't remember a time when they weren't up against adversity. Just as of lately there had been Greg and Tamara; Pan; Zelena; and now this. What could they be dealing with now? She had been right - Marian was not the only thing Emma had brought back with her from the Enchanted Forest.

Now upstairs, she knocked on Henry's door and advised him to dress warmly. He promptly emerged from the door, his good old scarf planted around his neck.

"That is no ordinary storm," she said. "Let's go find out what this really is."

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked.

She tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, Henry," she paused. "It's just that-, I think there is something more to all that ice."

Henry was very familiar with the _Storybrooke-way-of-life_. There was always something to worry about, some danger. "Are we going to be OK, Mom?"

Her smile wasn't very convincing. "Let's try and find out what we're dealing with first," she offered him a hand. "Come, let's go," he accepted it, and they made their way outside the house.

It was cold and gray outside, the dark clouds threatening a dull sky. People walked around dressed in thick layers, their faces barely visible. Regina warned Henry to watch his step and kept him close to her so the slippery floor wouldn't bring him down.

They stopped by the rather vacant establishment, balloons from the night before still in place and just beginning to deflate. The Charmings sat on their usual table, Regina noticed.

"Why don't you go grab some breakfast, Henry?" She turned to her son. "I need to talk to your, uh- _grandparents_."

"Sure," he said. "I'll get you something, too," he walked towards the counter.

Greeting Snow and David, she sat by them. There was a momentary silence, then Snow remembered a blueberry tart she just couldn't live without and asked David to get it for her.

"But you've just had breakfast," he smirked.

"So?" Snow looked appalled. "I just had a baby. Have you learned nothing these past few months?"

David laughed. "Fine, I'll go," he put his hands up in defeat; Snow knew he'd get her. She watched as he sat beside Henry and engaged in conversation. When she turned her attention to the woman before her, she seemed immersed; someplace else.

_You feel things deeply. You feel things with your whole soul._ Snow knew Regina, she knew how she must be feeling and how unpleasant being in that place had to be. She also knew Regina was not comfortable letting her emotions show - she was probably building her walls up again that exact moment. She wouldn't push it, but she also wanted Regina to know she acknowledged what she was going through.

"Regina," she started, her voice sorrowful. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," the indifferent tone was there.

"I'm so sorry," she smiled sadly to herself. Snow knew better, Regina wasn't fooling her giving away the impression she didn't know what they were talking about. For a very brief moment her face indicated she would say something, open up. Snow drew in closer, hopeful, but Regina went the other way.

"About what?"

Snow sighed. She wouldn't press the matter, but in her heart she knew what Regina was feeling. She merely squeezed her hand and smiled at her, it was the least she could do.

Regina cleared her throat and carefully removed her hand so she could concentrate better. She asked about the ominous future she predicted was ahead of them. Snow told her everything she knew: from the Queen named Elsa and her ice magic to Gold and their obvious shared past. She didn't leave out the fact that they seemed to have parted ways in a bad note, and that Elsa wanted something from Gold.

"But what?" Regina was puzzled.

Snow shrugged. "She was very cryptic. She kept going over how Gold owed her something? I'm not really sure."

"Gold," Regina contemplated.

"Surprise, huh?"

"What did Gold say? After she left- this Elsa, didn't he clarify anything?"

"No," Snow countered. "You know how Gold is. People were all over him but he simply took Belle and left."

"Well, to _me_ he's gonna have to give answers," Regina rose determined.

"It's no use," Snow chimed in. "You think we didn't consider that? We went by his shop first thing in the morning but it was closed. He's nowhere to be found."

The commotion drew Henry's attention to which he responded by closing in, a plate in hand with some sort of roll.

"Everything OK here?" David approached.

"It's fine," Snow replied.

"Regina. Good, you're here," Emma emerged from the stairs.

"Not for long," she started making for the door.

"Mom, where are you going?"

"To talk to Mr. Gold."

"Regina," Emma started.

"I don't have time now," she said blatantly.

"Regina, think about this. Gold isn't even there. How are you gonna get answers if you have no one to ask them to?" Snow reasoned.

"It doesn't matter. I can't just sit here and wait," she said gravely. "Not when I know she holds a grudge against Gold. We all know that can't come to any good."

Regina was told Elsa had disappeared the night before. No one had seen or heard from her since.

"I want to know exactly what she wants. And why Gold locked her up- she must have wanted something valuable. Something he wasn't willing to give up."

"We all agree with you, Regina," this time it was David who spoke. "But maybe we should be cautious about this, let-,"

"We can't just wait for her to do as she pleases," Regina snapped. "She threatened to kill people! I won't let her do anything to Henry," her emotions got the best of her.

"Mom," Henry exclaimed.

"I'll be back soon, Henry. I haven't forgotten about our lunch," she smiled.

"Where are you going? I'll come with you!"

"No, you should stay here," her eyes caught his. "I'll be back in no time, I promise."

Henry sat, impotent, worrying about his mother as she exited the diner. He failed to find comfort in Snow's words when she told him everything would be fine.

The Pawnbroker was closed just as she had expected - no sign of Gold or Belle. Knocking on the door or peeking through the windows wouldn't help, as wouldn't resorting to magic - she wasn't that person anymore. As much as she hated it, she realized Snow was right: it would have to wait. Gold had some thorough explaining to do when he came back. What worried her, though, was Elsa deciding to show up before he had a chance to clear things up, and what she might bring upon them when she decided to come off from hiding.

* * *

The camps in the forest were the ones hit the hardest. The wind howled around the boughs and a merciless air mass beat down on them. Their attempts in keeping the cold away were futile - not even the bonfires they had built were helpful in their purpose.

Robin was sitting by one of the fires with Marian next to him wrapped up in a blanket.

"Papa," Roland emerged from his sleeping tent and ran to his father's arms. "Cold," he merely stated.

"I know, boy," his jaw clenched. He tucked the little one underneath his sweater and rubbed his arms. "It'll pass."

The Merry Men joined them to discuss their current predicament and ways, if any, to bypass it. It had been one unpleasant night, a struggle for survivor. Having always lived in camps, they were used to facing cold, but this time it was different. There was something off about it. Everybody knew it. Little John suggested someone went into town to investigate. "Maybe Regina could help somehow."

"If she's not the one behind it," Marian said.

Robin understood Marian's reservation about Regina. In all fairness she didn't know _Regina_, she knew the Evil Queen. Still, it bothered him to see her being talked about in such tone and he felt like he was betraying her for not saying anything. It would only make things worse, however, if he tried to defend her now.

"She's not," Little John spoke first.

Marian looked at him questioningly. "Trust me," he said. "I wasn't too keen on her either but- we've had time to get to know her. She's changed."

The mention of Regina's name awakened something in Roland. "Papa, are we seeing Regina?" he asked full of joy.

There was an exchange of glances between the Merry Men, then they all looked at Robin.

"Not today," Robin said.

Roland didn't take it lightly. "But Papa."

"Robin, can we talk for a while?" Marian requested.

He lifted Roland from his lap. "Stay with Little John for a bit, OK?"

They had managed to spend a pleasant evening together the night before, but the mere mention of Regina transformed Marian into someone else, someone Robin did not know. It would take time and effort for them to pick up the pieces of their once happy marriage.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened between you and this woman? My son keeps asking for her, saying he misses her. Does he think of her as his mother?" Marian started asking when they were out of earshot.

"What? Marian- no."

"It doesn't look that way," anger prickled her eyes.

If someone had told Robin his wife would come back into his life, this is not how he would have anticipated it. He never expected to get over her death, much less to feel the way he had the last few months - _year_ probably. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt either one of them. Maybe if he was the one hurting the most he would be able to protect the two women.

"Just say it, Robin."

"Roland does not see Regina as his mother."

"He doesn't see me as it either!"

"He- he was a baby when you passed on, Marian. As far as he's concerned he didn't have a mother until twelve hours ago. Give him some time."

"What about you?"

"What about me, what?"

"What do you see her as?"

"Marian...,"

"No, you are going to tell me. Were you in some sort of a relationship with her?"

"Yes," he exhaled.

"I don't understand. Why? She- she...,"

He knew what she would say. "Marian, she is not evil. She was the Evil Queen but now- she is another person. If you don't trust me, trust Little John. If you had a chance to meet her you'd see...,"

"I don't want to meet her, nor do I want my son around her."

"Marian, let's just calm down a little and talk about this, please? We should have a conversation on this but taking it easy," he pleaded. They wouldn't get anywhere if their deliberation already started in anger. "Can we do that?" he reached out to her.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

They hadn't discussed Regina much the night before. After he told her about how she died the subject died and Marian became peaceful and quiet.

"It doesn't matter."

Somehow they understood each other in that moment, there was something different about their dynamic and, in a way, it felt natural.

"Look, we have a lot to catch up on. There is stuff you need to know, there's stuff I need to know. Can we just take this slowly? This is an impossible situation but I believe we can make it work, if we are calm about it and work together."

"OK," she said.

He sighed. "Tell you what, I'll go into town to see if I can find out what's going on and to see if anybody can help, and then we can talk. Tonight maybe. We should have done this before, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I would be lying if I said I wasn't avoiding it myself. But I agree, we should."

"Tonight then," he smiled.

"Sure."

He gave it a try and kissed the top of her head and was glad she didn't flinch away. Things were OK, at least for now.

Roland kicked and screamed when his father told him he couldn't accompany him into town. "Why, Papa? Why am I grounded?" tears stained his face. It broke Robin's heart.

"You are not grounded, boy," he took the little one in his arms. "Daddy is going there on business. I promise you we can go later this week, OK? Maybe we could go with Mama," Roland looked at the woman his father called his mother but he didn't recognize her. He nodded with teary eyes still. Robin kissed him and put him on the ground. He dressed up for the journey and promised to come back with answers.

* * *

He never expected her to be the first person he'd bump into - hope, maybe - but not expect. He observed in curiosity as she peeked through the glass, a smile lighting up his face. He wondered if she did not wish to see him, if last night she had meant she wanted nothing to do with him. He wouldn't go against her will, but it was too late now as she turned from the shop's door and almost bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, I did not see you there," she said, taking a step back, her eyes downcast.

"That's quite all right," he shook his head. The silence crept its way in, inescapable like the break of day. He regarded her while she looked down, unable to avert his eyes. There was so much he wanted to say, but he dared not.

Regina risked a peek at him, Robin being the one to look down now. She had been thinking about him just before the unexpected meeting. If the night had been harsh on the Storybrooke's inhabitants that had luxuries such as heaters, she imagined how it must have been for them in the camps.

"Uh, do you- do you know what's going on in town?" he broke the silence, unable to come up with something better to say. His fingers yearned for her skin and me may have let that transpire in his expression.

Regina swallowed hard. "I know what I've been told. There is someone in town, from another land. Apparently she and Gold go way back. She wanted something from him and he didn't give it to her so now she's threatening to keep the town in eternal winter if he does not do what he promised. This can't be tamed by magic. Not mine, anyway; I tried. This is something more powerful. I'm guessing only Gold can undo this."

"That's great, just what we needed. Looks like we can't escape from other's people's threats, huh?"

He immediately regretted making the comment. Not only it referred to her sister, whose apparent death had upset her - she would have liked to know her better, maybe even have a relationship with her - but, in a way, it referred to herself.

"I'm sorry," he cursed himself inside. "I know how you feel about Zelena, maybe she's still out there and you'll get to the bottom of what really happened one day," he comforted.

A comfort Regina was unable to find as she shrugged. Good things just didn't happen to her.

"How can we get rid of it? Is there anything you can do?"

Regina shook her head. "I tried melting a cap but it didn't work. Snow told me this Elsa warned them there was no stopping it."

"If not even your magic can stop this, I guess we should be worried," Robin pondered.

"We won't know for certain until she shows up, or Gold for that matter. The only way of knowing is finding them," she looked as if she was coming up with a plan.

"You're not thinking of going looking for them on your own, are you?"

"The thought might have crossed my mind," she said.

He wanted to tell her not to, to reason with her, but it wasn't his place. "It could be dangerous."

"I know what I'm doing," she countered.

Just a hint of contempt and she beat herself up for it.

"I mean, I don't want to just sit and wait for whatever is coming our way."

"I know," he said.

"I won't let her do anything that might harm Henry," she swallowed back tears.

"I know," he really did. He _did_ know about Regina's love for her son. He had know from day one - that faithful day in the Enchated Forest -, when she showed him her unconditional love for the boy named Henry, her boy. She had showed it time and again in Storybrooke as well, all those times she cried about how he would never remember her and he assured her he would. He smiled sadly at the memories.

"Just be careful," he said.

Their gazes met for the first time and they almost lost themselves, silence threatening to seep in again.

"How are things in the camp? Were you able to protect yourselves for the night?"

"We'll manage," he shy smiled. "The bonfires weren't much help, but we'll come up with something."

He wanted to talk about _anything_ else with her but this. Things had been so completely different not twenty-four hours ago, it was hard to believe.

Robin felt trapped in the middle of a crossroad. On the one side there was Marian. It took him time and effort to come to terms with her death, but he finally managed. But now, she was back in his life - she was there. On the other side, there was Regina. She had been so open with him the day before, it mesmerized and humbled him. She spoke of a very particular tattoo, love, _destiny_ \- his heart clenched at the thought of her not believing in her own happiness because of him. The more he knew her, the more she intrigued him. He truly wanted her to be happy. "I, uh, I should get back and tell the others," he said.

Regina nodded. She was concerned for their safety. Afraid they wouldn't make it out in the open.

He smiled again, his lips pressed together. He mumbled something like a farewell but it was inaudible. Regina watched as he walked away, trying to fight the sorrow that build inside her, trying to fight caring.

* * *

For a moment it almost felt as though she had no worries, her cares were gone.

The shared meal with her son had done her good. Henry looked at her differently now, she saw it in every reason-free smile he threw her way. It terrified her. She feared that, too, would be taken away from her.

A thought crept up on her, then, and started haunting her. The thought of going home by herself - spending time in that big house in the days to come, alone.

"I had an idea, Mom. What if I spent some time with you?" he asked as though he had read her mind.

The light in Regina's eyes twinkled. "Really?"

"Yeah, Mom. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, did you ask-," she paused "-is everybody OK with this?"

"I brought the idea up when you went to Gold's shop. But I wanted to ask you, too."

"Sure, Henry. I would love to have you around," she smiled like a child.

She couldn't wait to spend time with her son, it would be great. There was so much they could do. They could have fun together. And then the thought hit her again. It was like the universe conspired to make her unhappy every chance it got. She just knew something would blow in her face yet again, and her time with Henry would be gone.

Henry took a look at her pensive face. "Mom, what are you thinking of?" he asked.

"I need to find Gold, or even this Elsa."

"Mom, no. It's dangerous."

"Waiting is dangerous, too," she said. "Why would he disappear like this? He is clearly up to no good. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Mom, nothing is going to happen to me," he squeezed her shoulder. "Please, don't go chasing after them on your own."

She promised him. "I'll wait a few days, if they are not back next week I think we should _all_ discuss a plan of action."

"Agreed," Henry smiled.

"So, do you have everything set for coming home yet?" she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Actually, I still have to gather a few things."

"Are you sure you ran this by-,"

"He did," Snow was standing right next to her. "I think it'll be good, for the both of you," she smiled.

Regina looked up at her, and Snow knew she was thanking her when she saw her face. They had come a long way, to a point where words weren't necessary.

"Well, let's go get your stuff then," Regina started getting up.

"Uh, actually, I still have to pack. It might be a little more than just 'a few things'." Henry grinned.

Regina smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You don't have to wait if you don't want to. I can bring him over when he's ready, or tell Emma to do so," Snow said.

"Is that OK with you, Henry? I actually wanted to do something before you came over."

"Do what? Mom, you're not going after-," he panicked.

"No, Henry. I promised you I wouldn't and I meant it. It's something else. I actually have to clean up the house for your arrival."

"Mom, please," Henry scoffed. "I don't care about that."

"Well, I want to do it anyway."

"You know how I am, I could take a while to pack."

"Yes, I do," she laughed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help?"

"You're gonna have enough on your hands already when I get home."

"That I will," she chuckled. "OK. Just let me know if anything changes," she kissed his forehead.

"See you soon, Mom," he blew a kiss at her.

* * *

The crisp wind persisted on its wailing; branches fell down from the trees and the tents also suffered the consequences of its rage. Roland was the first one to spot her. He was playing with sticks when her figure emerged from within the forest. His eyes widened with joy as he started running and screaming her name in a sing-song voice. Something, however, stopped him in his tracks. A tight, firm grip.

"Roland, no," Marian trapped him in her grasp after seeing what caught his attention.

Regina, who had been blissful at the sight of a skipping Roland, had her smile swept away from her face.

Roland cried out her name, alerting his father to the matter.

"Regina?" Robin approached her. Roland was still screaming on the background. "What are you doing here?"

Roland's protests disturbed him, Marian was holding him for dear life and he wished she would let go of him.

"I'm sorry to have come unannounced."

"That is no matter," he assured her, still confused about why she was there. Marian didn't keep to herself and started questioning Regina's motives.

"I'm not here to cause any problems," she was looking at Marian, who kept talking.

Roland pleaded to be let go but Marian wouldn't budge.

"But I was worried," she said. "About the snow, about the storm. You're all out in the open here, unprotected, one of these days one of you is gonna have hypothermia. Perhaps I could help."

"Thought you said not even you could stop this."

"I can't," she said. "But maybe I can help."

"How?"

Little John made his way to them and nodded in greeting, smiling at her. He really liked her. They hadn't really started with a right foot but she had turned out to surprise him.

Regina nodded back. "I might not be able to stop the ice, but maybe I can protect the camp from it."

"Are you sure?"

Their eyes enlightened with hope while the other Merry Men approached with enthusiasm.

She nodded and started to concentrate. It took but a second and she lifted her hands up.

"What is she doing?" Marian screamed. "Robin-,"

Regina remained still for a moment, like she was searching for something from within. Then, looking up and twirling her hands, it started. An imperceptible force began cloaking the camp, akin a protecting dome.

Everyone watched in amazement, jaws dropping. Everyone but Marian who kept asking what she was doing and why wasn't anybody stopping her. The ice-cold started abating immediately.

"What sort of field is that? Is she trapping us inside? Robin, what is she doing?"

He turned around. "She's protecting the camp," he said.

It was completed. The camp was completely encircled by the invisible shield, it was literally as though it wasn't there. Robin's arm crossed over the wall as if it were ethereal. It was very much material, though, and it was working. The ice was still there, as were the low temperatures. Still, a frail source of warmth, and even reassurance, embraced them. The bone-chilling sensation was gone.

"Thank you," he turned to her.

All the Merry Men came over and expressed their deepest gratitude. She smiled modestly.

Robin stood still, looking at her, mesmerized.

Marian's mumbling caught Regina's attention. But it was the little struggling boy she looked at, his eyes downcast. There was something said about dark magic and the word evil, she believed, was also there.

"Stop it, Roland. You are not going near her."

Robin looked at her apologetically, mortified. "It's OK," she said but it was but a whisper, almost as if she had mouthed it.

"Thank you," he said again and reflex made him reach out to her hand.

She looked down at their joined hands, a pricking sensation on her chest.

"I couldn't let you freeze to death," she said as they carefully let go of one another, lingering for as long as time would allow them.

"This means a lot to all of us, Regina," he said. "I won't forget about it." He felt inferior about simply letting her go, 'thank you' was just not good enough. But there was nothing he could do.

"I didn't do it so you would be in my debt," she countered.

Both swallowed. "I should be somewhere else now," she finally said.

"Sure," he stepped out of her way.

She took one last look around the camp, her eyes set on Roland. Marian wasn't loosening that grip, Roland had already given up the fight. She smiled sadly at him and hoped Roland understood it, hoped he knew it wasn't his fault. Her finally disappearing behind the far bushes was Marian's cue to let go of Roland, he ran into his father's arms.

"Papa," he cried. "Why won't Regina see me? Does she not like me?"

"No, Roland, that's not it, my boy," Robin was horrified and broken at the sight of a miserable Roland. "It's not your fault, there's just something Daddy needs to work out with your mother," he tried to explain to his 4-year-old.

He turned to Marian. "Marian, was that really necessary? She just wanted to help. And she has helped. Do you not see the protection spell?"

"She might as well be protecting us from something _she_ caused in the first place."

"I told you, that's not it. It's something else, this Elsa-,"

"Really? And who told you that?"

Robin looked at her in disbelief. He took a deep breath "Do you not see the distress you caused Roland?"

"He'll get used to not having her around," she said "just like he did with me," there was accusation in her voice.

"This is not about us, Marian. It's about him. I would never put him in danger, _ever_."

"I told you. She's not coming near my son."

"Our son, Marian. _Our_ son."

* * *

Thank you for reading, guys! I'll work hard to pick up the pace. But, like I've said before, #3 is already being written and this time I'm not going to change where it goes.

Also, fear not, **Tink is coming**! There are actually other stuff coming up too but I won't put them on the tags until before they actually happen. SPOILERS!


	3. Chapter 3

In which _Tink_ makes an appearance.

I feel embarrassed to even say sorry, it's been **so** long, but I've been struggling with some rl issues. I'll keep writing until I complete this though, no matter how long it takes.

**This chapter features flashbacks. They are written in italic and marked by break lines.**

Again, any mistakes are mine. No beta.

* * *

Having just tidied up the place, making sure to leave the latest editions of his favorite comic books on his nightstand, Regina needed only await his arrival - something she had been doing for a while now.

Regina took one look at his room and smiled. Lately she had been fearing it would no longer be used, that all she could take out of it now were the memories of putting him to sleep every night for ten years, tucking him in and telling him stories.

The last time she thought Henry wanted to be with her and needed her to take care of him, she had been slapped on the face: it turned out to be Pan in his body, and he only wanted a sleep over to come across her magic. Now, her son really wanted to spend time with her. Contemplating the idea caused her eyes to sting.

A few minutes had gone by and still no sign of Henry - she kept drawing her eyes back and forth from the door. Growing restless, Regina tapped her fingers on the hardwood table and realized checking her watch every other second wouldn't make him get there faster. She stood up and started pacing about anxiously.

That's when it happened.

Apart from the faint tick of the clock in the distance, it was quiet and still inside the house. Except for this new-coming disturbance.

Something had changed in the atmosphere. It was so quiet she could hear her ears ringing, and it felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the sparkly green smoke twirl about, and what it brought with it. Something that had happened to her before, a long time ago. The bodily form emerged from what had just been mere smoke: Tinkerbell.

Unlike the last time, though, she didn't have a smile on her face; rather, an inconsolable pained expression.

"What do you think you are doing?" Regina said angrily. "Breaking into my castle back in the Enchanted Forest wasn't enough?"

The fairy didn't have time for technicalities, and she deliberately ignored what Regina had just said. Regina looked displeased and Tinkerbell knew immediately it wasn't because she was there; it was because she _hadn't been_.

"I came as soon as I learned," she tried to explain, to no apparent avail.

Regina sighed. "Am I supposed to know what you're babbling about?" needing to talk about it didn't mean she _wanted_ to.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Tink countered.

She did. But dwelling on it was the last thing she wanted. It hurt enough already as it was.

"What happened?" the fairy approached her.

"I don't know what to tell you," said Regina sincerely.

"Regina, come on. You need to talk about this. Or else it will eat you alive," Tink was truly concerned for her.

Why had she let her walls down? She was stupid. A stupid _little child_ with foolish hopes and dreams. Perhaps preventing light to get into her heart was her best option, at least it wouldn't hurt as much as it did now. The years should have taught her that, she thought bitterly. If she had been stronger this wouldn't be happening to her in the first place.

"It's OK, Regina. You can be honest with me. I hope you know that," Tink said.

Regina's lips twitched. She couldn't articulate what she was feeling. Where would she even begin?

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's OK to be sad, or even mad, that this happened to you."

"I never should have pursued this. I should have learned by now." V_illains don't get happy endings._

"Tell me," Tink's eyes searched hers.

"What did I do wrong this time, Tink? I know I haven't always chosen the best approach to get the things I wanted. But I thought-," she paused. She had lost Daniel, pledged revenge on the girl that had caused her that loss, and killed her own father in her attempt for success. She had terrorized and killed a lot of innocent people, and tried to trick children into loving her by separating them from their own parents. "-I thought I had paid the price for that already." She laughed at the absurdity. There was no making up for the things she had done. Freeing the others of the burden of her existence would, possibly.

Tinkerbell was taken by empathy. "You didn't do anything wrong," the defeat visible in the woman standing next to her. "Some things are just too complicated, but-,"

"Or maybe they're not supposed to be," Regina interrupted.

"Regina, no!" Tink said exasperated.

_Inside here lies the beginning of your happy ending. All the pain in your past will be just that, the past. This is your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start, no baggage. You can let go of all the anger that weighs you down. Go get him_. Tink had not just said that. She had meant every word and she knew, for a fact, the prophecy would come to pass. She felt miserable, however. It wasn't fair. No heart was built to withstand so much pain without breaking.

"I'm so weak," Regina whispered, unable to prevent Tink from listening.

"No, Regina. You are not. Contrary to what you've been told your whole life, love is _not_ weakness. Don't give up."

"Is it your personal goal to see me miserable? I did what you told me to. I was naive enough to believe I actually had a chance at-," Regina stopped mid-sentence.

"I want nothing but to see you happy, Regina. That is all I have always wanted. But you've got to help yourself. I understand what you're going through but, please, believe me when I say this, _he is_ your destiny. He is your-,"

"Don't say soulmate."

"But he is."

Regina scoffed. "There is no such thing."

"You know there is and you know he is it. You felt it. There is nothing more powerful than that."

"Well, it seems there is. Fate, destiny, bad luck, call it what you want. He's back with his family. Back with his wife. I know how much he loves her."

"But he also got over her."

Regina shook her head.

"You don't have to be so brave all the time, you know?"

"Yes, because the alternative is so much better," she said.

Tink took Regina's hands in hers and squeezed it. "I'm really,_ really_ sorry, Regina. But, please, all I ask is for you to give yourself a chance. This setback is not the end."

"Tink, let this one go."

She would't insist for now, but there was no way she was giving up.

* * *

_The New York talk had made Regina really edgy. Emma's reaction only confirmed what she suspected: she wanted to take Henry back to that place. She withdrew herself, standing by the counter as far as she could from the tables. The glass she held almost broke beneath the angered grip of her fingers._

_She didn't have to turn to notice his invariable comforting presence._

_"Hey," his voice was calm. He leaned in close to her. "How are you doing? You OK?"_

_"No," he knew the anger in her voice wasn't directed at him._

_Robin knew how sensitive Regina was when it came to the subject Henry. He had been a constant in their relationship ever since they met, and Robin knew nothing would break her more than to be torn from her son again. That year had already been enough. He put his hand on the back of her tensed neck. "You wanna go for a walk?"_

_She merely put her glass down and walked towards the door, Robin following close._

_She rushed past him as if she were in a hurry to get somewhere. He couldn't help but smirk. He picked up his pace to catch up with her. "I suggested going for a walk, not a marathon."_

_She didn't seem very amused by it._

_He blocked her passage by putting himself in front of her. She threw him a death glare which he found rather endearing. "Hey, come on. Talk to me."_

_She just looked at him, anger metamorphosing into insecurity._

_"What is bothering you?"_

_"You know," she stammered._

_"Yes, but I want you to tell me," he grasped her hand in his._

_It wasn't easy for Regina, opening up. Her past had played an important part in doing so. Robin understood. Back when she _did_ want to share her thoughts it was likely no one wanted to listen to what she had to say. But that had changed now. He wanted to make sure she knew that._

_"Henry is not going anywhere. You know that." His thumb brushed at her jawline._

_"What makes her think she has the right to take him away from me?" she leaned into his touch, ever so slightly._

_"That's not gonna happen," his tone was comforting._

_"Her mind seemed pretty set," she scoffed._

_Robin gently nudged her from the the main passage into a small, secluded street. She appreciated the gesture as she too was uninterested in prying eyes._

_"Emma might want to move to New York, but that doesn't mean it is going to happen," Robin reassured, his firm grip never faltering. "Henry is finally home. Why would he want to leave?"_

_"I'm not so sure he feels that way," her worries clouded her judgment._

_"What? That this is home? Sure he does. You know he does," he said with a caring demeanor._

_"Robin," she searched his face, lost. "What if that's what makes him happy?"_

_"It's not."_

_"But what if it is?"_

_He exhaled slowly. "If it were, you would make your decision based in what was best for him, because that is what you do. Having said that, that is not the case, Regina. Trust me, the boy loves you. He would never want to stay away from his mother."_

_She was starting to give in. It was something she could no longer hide, what she was feeling. Not only the fear of losing her son, but gratitude towards this newfound source of light and solace in her life. It felt good. To have someone to count on and even lean on._

_"Emma said he really liked New York, that he had friends there," her voice betrayed her. "Maybe he'll have a better life there."_

_"Hey," he kissed the palm of her hand. "Take a deep breath. The best place for Henry is right here with you."_

_She exhaled deeply while he held her, letting the cool air wash over her._

_Robin took her chin in one hand and brought her closer to him, allowing her face to rest in the crook of his neck. He couldn't help but play with her hair, it was like a drug._

_"Do you want to go back to the diner and talk to him?" he offered._

_"I don't know," she hesitated._

_"OK. But if you want to, just say the word whenever you are ready."_

_"Do you really think he'll want to stay?"_

_"I'm sure of it."_

_She looked up, unshed tears in her eyes. He kissed her temple and caressed her face._

_"It's going to be OK." he said._

_"Later, then," she said. "I'll give him some space."_

_Robin nodded. "How about one of those beautiful smiles of yours, what do you say?"_

_She looked at him, serious but not riled. His sweet, pleading smile looking right back at her._

_"Come on," he said._

_The corners of her lips lifted despite herself in what she identified as an annoyed smile at his silliness._

_"There it is," he closed in and locked lips with her. When he pulled back her smile was still there. He went in for another kiss._

_"I was going to pick up Roland, you wanna come with me? I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you."_

_"I'd love to."_

* * *

Something unintelligible in the background was struggling for his attention. It sounded like someone had been calling after him for a while, and he was sure that was his Merry Man's voice.

"Are you OK, man?" Little John asked, finally bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?" Robin retorted, confused.

"Where'd you go there, friend? You all right? You you keep staring at your arm."

In reality he wasn't staring at his arm but what was _in_ it. He was contemplating what he had said about _timing_ and how important it was for him to believe in his own words.

"Uh, yes. Everything is fine," Robin dismissed it.

"If you say so," Little John wasn't convinced.

In the far distance stood a very unhappy Marian, hatred pouring through her eyes. He wasn't in the best of moods, either. Neither Roland nor Regina deserved what they had gone through earlier. Robin was trying, he really was. But appeasing this situation was laborious. He talked a bit with Little John about nothing in particular before making his way.

"I suppose we should address this quandary," he extended.

"I suppose," Marian crossed her arms.

"Can we please call a truce?"

"I can't promise you that."

"Fair enough," Robin exhaled. Where could they even begin trying to make sense out of this mess?

Their realities were in complete disarray. Marian, this Marian, was no longer a part of their history. All she remembered was almost dying in the hands of the woman her husband and child were now so fond of. And that was that. She didn't remember the life Robin claimed they had had. But he did. He had _lived_ it.

Through Robin she learned about what the Enchanted Forest inhabitants had gone through after her death.

_The curse_. The strange somber that had befallen them. What seemed to be just another ordinary day changed their lives forever. That day Snow White and her subjects simply vanished - even though they weren't aware of it back then. Curiously, a fraction of people had stayed behind in the Enchanted Forest, "Including Roland and I," Robin told her. But it was like they had been struck by the curse themselves. Time passed, _years_ passed, but it was like it didn't. Until one day it did.

Then there was that day. The day when the folk who had been condemned to the Land Without Magic emerged back in the Enchanted Forest. What was remarkable, though, was the fact that the so-called Evil Queen and Snow White seemed to be at peace with each other - a complete disparate of what once had been. Worse: they actually appeared to be _friends._ It was quite puzzling.

He confessed he had seen something in Regina. She had had a reputation in the Enchanted Forest, everyone had heard of it - or experienced it. For Robin and his family there were only the stories; he had never encountered with the famed wrath in his lifetime (remove the fact that now Marian had). But that was all he had on Regina: her reputation. He was intrigued because the so feared woman sent him an entirely different impression. She seemed fragile, broken. And while helping her he realized he had been right. That woman was in pain, deep pain. She had lost a son and that was something he could relate to. The pain of loss.

He couldn't bring himself to condemn her. She was, after all, human, which meant she was flawed much like all of them. And then he heard whispers, whispers of what had happened to her to make her that way.

"I'm not saying she's made the right choices, but-," he stopped to consider. "She became darkness because she couldn't see a way out. She felt that was the only thing she had going on for her."

"A loveless life will do that to you," Marian almost felt for her. "And that gives her the right to try and kill Snow White? And people who got in her way for that matter?"

"Of course not," Robin countered. "Her judgment was clouded by darkness and she-, she had no one, Marian. No one to help her out of it," the thought pained him.

"I can't imagine how horrible it must be to have no family," Marian said.

Robin risked and let her know about Regina's relationship with Roland. They cared about each other; she would never hurt him. "You should see her with her son, Henry," Robin couldn't help but smile. "She has a lot of love to offer. She just didn't always have anyone to offer it to-", he paused. "No one would allow her," his ghost of a smile turned into a sad expression.

The woman who had brought her into this strange realm known as Storybrooke did say the Evil Queen had changed. Plus, no one in that place that resembled a tavern seemed to be bothered by her presence; they probably wouldn't remain so calm if she was still the person they knew back in the Enchanted Forest.

Still, Marian wasn't taking the situation lightly. She hated it. It felt like she was sharing her family now, something that had been sacred not long ago - hers and only hers. Now, she had to deal with the fact that years had passed, the woman who terrorized their lives was a completely different person, and if that wasn't enough, both her son and husband had developed feelings for her; strong feelings, she could tell.

"You don't have to agree with any of this. You don't have to feel sympathetic towards her, much less like her. But at least let Roland see her? It would be good for the both of them. Roland really likes her. You should see the look in their faces when they're together," he smiled in wander.

Marian contemplated the possibility. Robin would never put their son in danger. That much she knew. As hard as it was for her to believe this woman had changed - despite what everyone in town was saying - she still trusted Robin.

"I wish I could remember all that you've told me, our life together, but I don't. It's like I'm not a part of our own story," that really bothered her.

Robin wished there was something he could do or say to comfort her.

"Did I really leave the both of you?" she asked.

"It was my fault," Robin said, the memories threatened coming back full throttle.

"No, it wasn't. It's just life. You couldn't possibly predict what was going to happen."

It didn't make him feel any better.

"Were we at least happy before it happened?"

"Very," he smiled.

She believed him. She could almost feel herself there, living their life together; however short it had been.

"I'm so sorry you had to learn about this, Marian. Knowing you died, that's just horrible, and unfair."

"It's not your fault," she said. "It would be unfair if you hadn't told me. I had the right to know," she completed.

She shared with Robin what she perceived as her life. They were beat, defeated. They were starting to accept the fact that they would never fit the pieces together. Marian was sure she had been captured by Regina and suspected that, had it not been for Emma, she would have been killed by her. Robin, on the other hand, was sure neither of those were true. At this point, they could only wish they wouldn't spend the rest of their lives questioning, not knowing.

The question they were both asking themselves now, however, was where to go from there.

"So, can we call a truce?"

"I reckon we can."

* * *

Marian approached him warily. She knew he wasn't mad or resentful towards her; Robin had raised Roland to be an astounding kid, but his face displayed nothing but hurt after what she had done.

"Hey, Roland," she sat beside him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Playing," little stones were spread across the ground.

"May I join you?"

To Marian's relief he didn't turn her down but smiled cozily at her.

She tried focusing on the rocks and their formation but there was something else on her mind, and she couldn't focus until she dealt with it.

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier. You know, holding you back?" she paused. "Can you forgive me?"

He moved his rocks back and forth, a triumphant smile when he managed to draw a star with them.

"Regina didn't want to see me?" he asked sadly. The sight anguished her.

"No, that was not it," Marian guaranteed. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt her son.

"Then what?" he asked innocently. A question that didn't have an innocent answer.

"I don't know," she lied.

"What did she do?" Again with the complicated questions.

"She-," but Marian stopped talking. There was no way she was bringing the _Evil Queen_ thing up. Not to Roland. "It wasn't her, Roland. It was me," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't like her?"

"I don't even know her," she said, realizing she was being honest for the first time. She _didn't_ know Regina.

"She saved me," Roland stated after an instant of silence.

That caught her attention. "What do you mean?"

"When the bad monkey came after me," he said. "She protected me." Roland told the tale of how the lady in black transformed the flying monkey into a stuffed animal enthusiastically. His eyes shined, that had been his favorite toy ever since. Roland ran into the tents and disappeared for a second, leaving Marian to her thoughts. He reemerged shortly thereafter hugging a pale animal plaything. "See?" he handed it to Marian.

She took it and contemplated it. Was it possible that Robin had been telling her the truth? Who was this woman? "That's a beautiful toy," she said.

They resumed moving rocks, Marian not doing anything in particular with them. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Roland smiled widely.

"What do you do when you're together?" Marian asked.

Roland shrugged. "We play," he considered what to say next. "Oh," his eyes lit up. "She makes me melting sweet clouds in a cone," that was one of his favorite parts. Despite not having the slightest idea what he was talking about, Marian observed the joy in his semblance when he talked about them.

"Remember when your father told you we could go into town? Maybe you could see her then," Marian suggested.

"Really?" Roland squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd like to see you," she ruffed his hair.

It hadn't been easy on her, making such offer. But his tiny smile made everything worthwhile. Still, if this were to happen it would be by her terms.

She startled Robin when she came out of nowhere. "Fine, he can see her. But only if we are close by."

She didn't give him the chance to answer.

"I'm doing this for Roland, not for her."

* * *

So I realize s4 is already here and some things might end up being similar to canon, but I promise I'm not plagiarizing anything. The entire fic has already been planned, I just need to find the time to sit down and type.


End file.
